El secreto de Slughorn
by PCWeasley
Summary: La maldad en Tom Riddle dejó pistas que el profesor Slughorn no se atrevió a ver.


16 de Noviembre de 1981

"Yo podría haber evitado esto" pensaba Horace Slughorn, mirando con un nudo en la garganta la tumba de Lily Potter.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que ella junto a su esposo hubieran sido cruelmente asesinados por el Señor Tenebroso, gracias al traidor Sirius Black quien había delatado su paradero.

El pequeño bebé de Lily, Harry, había logrado derrocar al mago más malvado de todos los tiempos, sin que nadie pudiera comprender como. Pero por mucho que hubieran vencido al Innombrable, por mucho que Sirius Black residiera en una celda apestosa en Azkaban, Lily estaba muerta. Y era su culpa.

Desde pequeño Tom Riddle había tenido una semilla malvada en su interior, que en algún momento había germinado para transformarse en un enorme y vil árbol. Casi nadie lo había notado, y quienes lo habían hecho no habían sido escuchados hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

La maldad deja pistas. Algunas grandes y escandalosas, otras escondidas en actos cotidianos que pasaban desapercibidos. Si tan sólo no las hubiera ignorado. Porque, sí, el había vislumbrado pequeños detalles perturbadores respecto a su alumno favorito, pero no había querido aceptarlas, no había querido que fueran ciertas, y gracias ello muchísimas personas habían muerto, entre ellas la pequeña y dulce Lily.

7 de Octubre de 1943

Horace Slughorn se encontraba en la mazmorra donde impartía su clase, en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Luego de haber repasado por un mes las pócimas básicas con los alumnos de sexto curso, comenzarían a tratar algunas de más elevada complejidad. Algunas de las pociones que verían ese día serían evaluadas durante los EXTASIS, exámenes que eran tomados por el inflexible Ministerio de la Magia.

Había colocado en distintos calderos la más variada colección de sustancias, preparado para sorprender a sus alumnos. Algunas burbujeaban, otras soltaban volutas de vapor de colores, una brillaba como una estrella. El aula estaba llena de un olor curioso, causado por la mezcla de pociones. No era desagradable, al menos para él, pero sabía que en cuanto los estudiantes entraran comenzarían a arrugar sus narices y fruncir sus ceños.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin del recreo sonó, mientras que los estudiantes entraban apresurados en la mazmorra.

Una vez que todos se hubieron sentado, el profesor sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

—Todo el mundo saque sus balanzas, sus libros y sus equipos de pociones… ah! Y un pedazo de pergamino. Bien, bien, antes de comenzar hablaré un poco sobre las sustancias que tenemos aquí. Me interesa que las puedan reconocer, será parte importante de su aprobación el los EXTASIS. ¿Alguien puede reconocer ésta, por ejemplo? – preguntó señalando un caldero que contenía un líquido espeso y burbujeantes. La mano de su estudiante favorito se alzó en el aire – Dime Tom.

—Es poción multijugos profesor Slughorn, sirve para transformarse en otra persona, aunque se necesita una parte del cuerpo de ésta y es muy complicada de hacer.

—¡Muy bien Tom! Excelente – el jefe de la casa Slytherin se movió hacia otra mesa -. ¿Saben cual es esta otra? – la mano del muchacho volvió a alzarse en el aire.

—Es Felix Felicis señor, le otorga a uno un día de buena suerte.

—¡Perfecto! Y ahora… - se acercó a un pupitre adyacente y señaló una poción de color nacarado que echaba vapores, los cuales subían en espiral al techo - ¿Pueden reconocer esta poción?

Como era de esperarse, la mano de su alumno estrella se alzó, pero también la de una muchacha morena, cuyo nombre el profesor no podía recordar.

—Lo siento Tom, debo dejar que otros respondan – dijo con una sonrisa al joven, quien se la devolvió -. Dime muchacha.

—Es amortentia profesor. Causa amor en la persona que la beba.

—De acuerdo, casi perfecto. No causa amor niña, causa un fuerte enamoramiento. Los magos aún no han logrado replicar el más profundo sentimiento del ser humano… - produjo una pausa dramática y suspiró -. Tiene un aroma diferente para cada persona, según que sea lo que más aman, o lo que más les gusta. ¡Pueden acercarse! Es una experiencia interesante.

Los estudiantes hicieron lo que decía, poniéndose en fila. La muchacha morena que había hablado dirigió una mirada furtiva a Tom Riddle mientras olía la poción, lo cual hizo sonreír a Horace Slughorn.

El muchacho en cuestión estaba al final de la pequeña fila de estudiantes. En cuanto le tocó el turno frunció ligeramente el ceño. Se agachó hasta que su nariz casi rozó la superficie de la poción, y una mirada de suficiencia ocupó su rostro. Fueron unas milésimas de segundo, pero al profesor le causó un pequeño respingo de temor, de esa clase de temor que se olvida luego de pasados algunos minutos.

Identificaron algunas pócimas más y luego se dedicaron a producir Felix Felicis, terminando como era de esperarse con Tom haciendo la más perfecta, ganando así un pequeño frasco de la misma.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo del recreo y los alumnos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas en las mochilas para luego marcharse. Cuando su alumno preferido estaba por cruzar la puerta, el profesor lo detuvo.

—Tom, debo preguntarte… espero no hacerte sentir incómodo, claro que puedes no responder, pero…

—Quiere saber que olí en su poción, ¿verdad?

—Bueno yo…

—Nada – respondió el muchacho, mirándolo inexpresivamente -. Absolutamente nada – ignorando la mirada de incredulidad del jefe de su casa, continuó hablando -. Usted considera que el amor es el sentimiento más profundo que puede sentir el ser humano. No estoy de acuerdo… creo que hay algo más profundo que eso – le dirigió una sonrisa cordial -. Adiós señor, debo irme a terminar mi tarea de Transformaciones.

El joven se marchó, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. ¿Significaría algo? ¿Qué clase de persona no amaba? Era demasiado escalofriante para el profesor. Probablemente no era nada. Apartó sus macabras ideas de la cabeza y se concentró en preparar su siguiente clase.

Creyó que no vería a Tom Riddle hasta el día siguiente, pero se equivocaba.

Poco tiempo después de terminada la cena Horace se encontraba en su despacho, en bata de dormir y disfrutando de un trago de exquisito hidromiel. Unos golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron.

Se puso de pie para abrir y se encontró cara a cara con su alumno favorito, vestido aún con el uniforme de la escuela.

—¡Tom! Que agradable sorpresa. Pasa, pasa – invitó, dejando lugar para que el muchacho pudiera entrar. Se sentaron frente a frente en la mesa de caoba que ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Se encontraba llena de pergaminos, plumas y frascos pequeños de distintos líquidos.

—Gracias, y no me quedaré mucho tiempo señor, no se preocupe. Sucedió… algo con una compañera de curso, Amanda Pierce, y necesito su ayuda.

El profesor reconoció el nombre de la chica morena que había hablado en su clase sobre la poción amortentia, y sonrió divertido.

—No creo que tú necesites consejos para conquistar Tom, menos viniendo de un viejo como yo.

Él lo miró confundido, y luego carraspeó.

—No me refería a eso señor. No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías.

—Oh… entonces, ¿de que se trata? – inquirió un poco desilusionado Horace. Siempre había pensado que el joven era demasiado solitario.

—Durante la cena mi jugo de calabaza tenía un sabor extraño y desagradable. No me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde que Amanda Pierce me había alcanzado la copa que lo contenía. No sufro efectos por el momento, pero me preocupa que vaya a afectarme de algún modo a largo plazo.

—¿Cómo puedo saber yo, muchacho, que sustancia contenía la copa?

—Aquí lo tiene – respondió tranquilamente el estudiante, sacando un pequeño y común cáliz, que contenía en el fondo un poco de líquido anaranjado.

—Tom, sabes que está prohibido retirar objetos del Gran Salón, ¿no? – preguntó suspicazmente el adulto.

El chico le dirigió una mirada pícara y no respondió.

Sin dar más vueltas al tema, el profesor Slughorn se acercó la copa a la nariz y aspiró atentamente. Mezclado con el olor característico a calabaza, podía sentir un aroma oculto a hidromiel, betún para zapatos y canela. Sólo una cosa olía así en el mundo…

 _Amortentia._

Claro que si el muchacho realmente no olía nada cuando estaba cerca de la poción, era comprensible que no hubiera notado algo extraño en ésta.

—Es Veritaserum – respondió lo más tranquilamente que pudo -. La poción está mezclada incorrectamente, por eso pudiste sentir un pequeño sabor. Agradece que nuestra querida Amanda no sea la reina de las pócimas, podría tenerte cantando todos tus secretos.

Sin comprender el porque, mantuvo las barreras de su mente altas, evitando que Tom pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Claro que era estúpido, ¿qué niño de sexto año podia hacer legeremancia? Se sentía más y más incómodo a cada segundo que pasaba. Agradeció que el joven aceptara su versión sin rebatirla.

—Tendría que agradecerle a Pierce, en realidad. Ahora estaré más atento a lo que intenten colocar en mi bebida – algo oscuro que Horace no pudo descifrar se había instalado en el fondo de los ojos del muchacho. Seguramente era sólo su imaginación -. Se hace tarde señor, debería volver a mi Sala Común.

—Deberías Tom, deberías.

Cuando el muchacho se hubo ido, el profesor se recostó en el asiento y pasó las manos por su cara. Le había mentido a él, uno de sus alumnos más brillantes y aplicados. ¿Por qué? Simplemente era que el incidente lo había inquietado, demasiado para tratarse de algo tan simple.

No podía evitar recordar las palabras que su colega, Albus Dumbledore, le había dicho hacia algunos años.

"El amor nos completa, Horace. Quizás hoy no te parezca importante, pero descubrirás que un ser sin amor, es un ser sin vida". Había hablado refiriéndose a una tragedia pasada, pero sentía como si las hubiera dicho especialmente para esa ocasión.

"¿Qué clase de persona se tiene que ser para no ser afectado por la poción que actúa en el más poderoso sentimiento humano?" pensó.

Podía hablar con el director Dippet. Sería lo más sabio, probablemente. Pero era Tom Riddle de quien estaban hablando. El muchacho que tenía el mejor promedio de su año. El muchacho que había descubierto quien era el heredero de Slytherin. No había nada malo con él, simplemente era un muchacho fuera de lo común.

Si hubiera sabido lo equivocado que estaba.

16 de Noviembre de 1981

La tristeza y la culpa se agolpaban en su interior. Aquel episodio de la Amortentia había sido sólo una de las múltiples pruebas de que algo malvado se alojaba en el centro de Tom Riddle, y él no había querido verlo.

Odiaba al Señor Tenebroso, realmente lo odiaba. Y también se odiaba.

Podía vivir con la culpa, o podía elegir engañarse a sí mismo. Eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

"¿Cómo podía saber él que su alumno era malvado? Era tan amable, tan atento…" Repitiéndose aquellas mentiras, le dio la espalda a la tumba de Lily Potter, la niña pelirroja a la que había querido como a una sobrina, para volver a su casa.


End file.
